


You Owe Me One (Loki x Reader)(Marvel)

by LavenderCuppyCake



Category: Loki: Agent of Asgard, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Epic, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Forced, Forced Cohabitation, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:08:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28552131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LavenderCuppyCake/pseuds/LavenderCuppyCake
Summary: You weren't a bad person. You just found yourself in bad situations. While looting stores with your friends after the mysterious, alien attack on New York, you found yourself on the end of a seemingly impossible deal with a certain God of Mischief.(This is set after the events in Endgame, when Alternate-Reality Loki escapes the Avengers with the Tesseract in the alternate timeline. Which technically would count as going back in time. So it also means that these events take place right after the first Avenger’s movie! Hope that makes sense!)
Relationships: Jane Foster/Thor, Loki & Thor (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/OC, Loki/Reader, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Thor (Marvel)/Reader, Thor/OC
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	1. Broken Window Shopping

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Please follow me on Wattpad and interact with this story on there, as well. My Wattpad is @Sweet_life_and_stuff  
> Here’s a link! https://www.wattpad.com/user/sweet_life_and_stuff
> 
> I’m asking you to follow me there while this website is still in it’s Beta, so that we can all stay better connected! Thank you <3)
> 
> P.S. leave a comment on my Wattpad page saying you’re from here after you follow me and I’ll follow you back!

"(Y/N)." 

Something didn't feel right.

"... (Y/N)..." 

Something felt wrong. 

You were standing outside of the local Apple Store, watching the turmoil that was still unfolding in front of you. There were alarms going off in the distance from every direction. The smell of gasoline clouded the air, courtesy of the random array of cars that were flipped over in the streets and left in the streets. Sure, things had calmed down a great deal since the Chitari attack first happened not even 24 hours before, but things were far from normal. Now, there were mostly other looters in the streets, taking advantage of the damage done to the city so they could get their hands on whatever they could. 

".. (Y/N) (L/N)! Come back to planet earth, please!! We don't have all day!" ... The sound of your friend, Trixie's, voice calling out to you was enough to snap you out of your daze. You turned around towards the store, seeing her climb in through the freshly-broken display window with your other two friends, Topher and Matthew. The emergency alarm began to sound.

"Come on, (Y/N). We have to get what we can before other people realize that this place hasn't been touched, yet." Trixie beckoned for you to come in while Topher and Matthew immediately ran through the store, breaking into cases to get what they wanted with golf clubs. 

You nodded your head, tossing Trixie the metal bat you were holding before climbing into the store. Trixie held your bat with her own. You grunted as you stumbled inside, having lost your balance while climbing in. A hiss escaped your lips as you noticed a stinging pain in your thigh. You reached your hand down and rubbed your leg to pinpoint the cause of your sudden pain. You managed to cut yourself on the broken glass window. Your shorts were ripped were the cut was and you were bleeding. 

"God, (Y/N). Can you be any clumsier?" Trixie questioned you as she grabbed your arm and yanked you towards her. "Let me see." She said as she kneeled in front of you and looked closer at your leg. Trixie had been your best friend since elementary school. You had plenty of years to understand her. Despite her seemingly rude actions, she really was worried about the cut on your leg. She looked at for a moment before giving you back your bat. "You're okay. It's just a little blood. Your shorts are never gonna be the same, though." Trixie laughed a little bit as she patted your back. 

The blaring security alarm from the store, along with your fresh wound only heightened the stress you were feeling. The stress that you felt the need to hide from your friends. You had agreed to go looting with them, after all. And you all were equipped with golf clubs and baseball bats for smashing glass and protection. You had nothing to worry about.. Right? 

"I thought you told (Your name) to wear army pants like us, Trixie." Matthew called out to Trixie. 

"I did tell her." Trixie responded as she walked over to Matthew, crouching down beside him as she helped him load up the black backpack he was wearing, stuffing the latest versions of headphones and other Apple accessories into it before doing the same with the tan backpack she was wearing. 

Trixie did tell you to dress for the occasion, however, You didn't own army pants. You were only wearing a baggy, (F/C), t-shirt and white, polyester running-shorts that could barely be seen under the shirt. At least you were wearing sturdy, black combat boots that withstood the broken glass on the ground. You also did bring your own backpack. It was also (F/C) and matched the color of your shirt *almost* perfectly. 

You walked over to Trixie and Matthew, helping Trixie place the stolen items in her  
backpack before she made you turn around so she could do the same for you. Trixie unzipped your bag, scoffing in annoyance. "(Y/N)! You didn't even take everything out of your bag before bringing it with us? It's already halfway full of your junk that you should have left at home!" she said as stuffed a few things in your bag.

"Sorry.. I forgot all the things I learned while training to rob stores after an alien invasion!" You responded with sarcasm. Honestly, you'd just forgotten to empty your bag before leaving your home. You almost forgot it completely! You really did rush into this. 

"Guys! Shut up and get back here!" Topher called out to you, Trixie and Matthew. He had the door that lead to the back of the store open, the part where only employees were permitted to go. "They have to have the best stuff locked away back here somewhere." Topher added.

"Jackpot." Matthew stood up and ran into the room. Topher followed. 

"Come on, (Y/N). You can still fit a few things in your bag." Trixie said before running, following the guys into the room. She left the door open for you to follow, too. 

You took off your bag, zipping it up so it wouldn't hang awkwardly while you walked around. You then put your backpack back on. You stood up, preparing to follow everyone else before you felt a hand grab your shoulder roughly. Before you could react, you were yanked backwards. You flew back, hitting the wall behind you and falling to the floor. You landed in a pile of broken glass. Through the pained tears in your eyes, you looked up and saw the large, alien figure standing above you. A Chitari. Another one climbed through the window. 

You were frozen in fear as you gazed at your attacker. But, to your surprise, it didn't hurt you. It turned around after hearing a loud thud from the 'Employees Only' area. "(Y/N). Stop slow-poking and get in here! There are so many iPhones and iPads back here! The latest versions!" Trixie called out to you, unaware of the current danger they were all in. 

Both chitari began to run towards the back of the store, to area that your friends were in. You screamed. "Trixie!! Matthew! Topher! Get out of there!!". You pulled yourself off of the floor.. 

That's when you heard your friends scream and yell in fear.

"Topher!" Trixie screamed.

"Trixie!!" you could hear Matthew yell for her. 

"(Your Name!)", Trixie screamed your name this time. "(Your Name)!" 

"Trixie!" You screamed back. "You have to get out of there." you begged for them to run. To come out so you could all get away together. You only heard unanimous screaming. You wanted to run in there with them but your survival instincts wouldn't let you. Your back against the wall, you cried as things went quiet. 

Suddenly the door slammed open and Matthew ran out from the back room. He sprinted over to you, grabbing your arm without a word before racing out of the front doors of the store with you. It turns out the front doors were unlocked the entire time. There was no reason to break the window, at all. But, of course, you and your friends didn't know that in the beginning.. 

You stumbled and tripped multiple times but he never let you fall while running. There were more chitari in the streets. They were BACK. Those terrible monsters were back! But, why? News reports said that those things all left when Loki was captured by the Avengers.

"Matthew! We have to go back for Trixie and Topher!" You said. Matthew just kept running through the chaotic streets, leading you. You pulled away from him, screaming as you stopped running. "MATTHEW! We have to go back for Trixie and Tophe—" 

"They're gone!" Matthew responded as he stopped, turning around to make eye-contact with you. He appeared to be hurt, both physically and emotionally. His eyes then drifted past you, focusing behind you. "... (Your Name).." he said quietly, reaching his hand out towards you slowly. 

You covered your mouth with your hands, shaking your head as you backed away from him. That's when you bumped into something.. Or someone. 

You turned around with a light gasp. You were expecting another Chitari. Instead, you were looking up at the ringleader of the entire attack. Loki.


	2. Mewling Mortal

Your eyes widened as you looked up at the monster that resulted in so much turmoil and distress throughout New York City. You wanted to run away but you were frozen in disbelief. Everyone said that things were safe now and that Loki was in the custody of S.H.I.E.L.D.. But it seemed that couldn’t have been farther from the truth.

You felt Matthew grab your hand from behind you and slowly began to pull you back towards him. "... (Your name)... It's time to go." Matthew said. His voice trembled but that was quite understandable. You hadn't even managed to say a word, yet. You squeezed Matthew's hand gently as you nodded your head. You took a step back towards him but couldn't break your gaze away from Loki... 

"... (Your name)", your breath caught in your throat again when Loki spoke your name. His lips curled into a toothy grin. "I believe it is time to go." Loki said before reaching out to you. He yanked you away from Matthew and scooped you up in one, swift motion. He threw you over his shoulder and turned away from Matthew to leave, much to Matthew’s dismay.

“(Your name)!” Matthew yelled. You lifted your head up to look towards Matthew and reached out for him. He grabbed your hands, attempting to pull you out of Loki’s hold. “Let her go!” Matthew yelled, this time to Loki. But there was no way he would have been able to grab you away from Loki. He was much stronger than any human. 

You squirmed and struggled to try and help Matthew pull you away but you were feeling an overwhelming tiredness that was keeping you from doing all that you could to get away. “That’s enough.” Loki said before turning around again and kicking Matthew square in his stomach. Matthew groaned loudly from the pain as he fell to the ground. He laid there as the pain from the kick and hitting the ground left his body sore. “I won’t let you take her away from me.” Matthew said before coughing up a small amount of blood. 

Within your exhaustion and shock, all you could do was go limp on Loki’s shoulder. Tears dripping from your eyes before they inevitably closed. You felt the movement of Loki walking over to Matthew. He placed his foot on Matthew’s chest and you could hear Matthew gasping for air. “Leave him alone.” you said softly, whimpering as you knew that your last friend alive was at the mercy of a superhuman terrorist. Loki slowly put more pressure on Matthew as he shifted more of his weight onto the foot that was on Matthew’s chest...

**Some Time Later** 

You hadn’t even realized that you’d slipped into unconsciousness until you woke up later on. You had a throbbing headache. You groaned softly as you sat up. You weren’t sure where you were. But it was cold and dark. You squinted as you looked around. You were sitting on a concrete floor. The walls were made of concrete, as well. You stood up slowly, holding one of your hands to your head. It was wrapped up in bandages. 

You felt an overwhelming sense of dread as memories of what happened earlier came rushing back to you. Your friends! 

Trixie.

Topher. 

Matthew...

Loki. 

You saw a shadow move in front of the only light source that was coming into the room. You turned around and saw him. Loki was standing in the doorway of the only exit to the room you were in. You could clearly see his silhouette from the light shining from outside of the room but you were still confused about where you even were.

“... You hurt my friend.” you grabbed the wall to help yourself up to your feet. “What did you do to Matthew?” you questioned as you squinted towards Loki’s figure. Your eyes were still adjusting to the awkward lighting. 

“Are you truly going to stand there and question me right now?” Loki asked with a hint of disbelief in his voice. “I will warn you once that I am in no mood for this.” 

“What did you do to my friend?!” you asked again, using a good amount of your limited energy to yell at Loki. You shook your head as you pressed your back against the cold, concrete wall behind you. Partly to put as much distance between you and Loki as possible, and partly to hold up your body as you suddenly felt light-headed. 

Loki slowly walked up to you. He grabbed your chin and yanked your head upwards, forcing you to look up at him. Even in the darkness, you could see Loki glaring into your eyes as if he was staring into your soul and reading your very thoughts. “Very well... Have it your way. I will not put up with such a disrespectful attitude. I’ll just seal you up in this room and leave you to die. Mortals don’t last very long, anyway.” 

Loki let go of your chin and turned around. He walked out of the room and began to close the large, metal door of the room. A loud, creaking sound grated into your ears from the rusty door hinges. “Wait!” you called out to Loki. “Please. Don’t.. Don’t leave me in here. I can’t stand small spaces... I can’t die. I mean, I can but I don’t want to. Not like this.”

Loki stopped closing the door then. He stood quietly for a moment, as if he was thinking before he slammed the door closed all the way. You gasped softly from shock of the loud noise of the door slamming. The small bit of light that was shining in from the outside disappeared and you were left standing in complete darkness. You swallowed hard as you slid down the wall, back into a seated position. The claustrophobic feeling had already began to eat away at you and you squeezed your eyes shut, despite the room being pitch black anyway. 

“I’m so sorry...” you said softly as you hugged your knees to your chest. Although you knew your friends couldn’t hear you, you still felt the need to apologize to them. Being the lone survivor of your friend group, you felt a bunch of survivor’s guilt. A part of you just wanted to drift off into sleep. You wanted to go back to sleep and never wake up. You clearly had a concussion. Why did you have to even wake up in the first place? 

You laid down on the cold concrete and curled up into the fetal position. You squeezed your eyes shut tightly and held yourself as you started to cry. Starting off weeping softly, the volume quickly raised until you were sobbing. Sobbing for your friends, for your family, for New York.. And for yourself. 

Loki was standing outside of the solitary-confinement room you were in. He gritted his teeth as he heard you crying. He’d expected you to beg for his mercy and admit that you were wrong for defying him. He did not think you would just accept such a terrible fate and cry about it. 

Loki slowly opened the door again, the light from outside of the room illuminating you in such a pitiful position. Loki left the door open as he walked over to you, standing over you as he looked down at you. “Mewling qui—... Mortal.” He kneeled down on one knee in front of you and put his hand on your shoulder. You promptly moved your shoulder away from him as you continued to cry. 

“There there, you’ll have to stop crying sooner or later.” Loki said as he placed his hand back on your shoulder more firmly this time. “Stop crying. I demand it.” Loki said as he shoved you out of the fetal position and onto your back. He leaned forward and pressed his lips against yours. That got you stop crying for a moment, but only out of pure shock. 

You were even more surprised by the fact that Loki began to deepen the kiss. Your teary eyes sprung open as Loki’s tongue probed your mouth. You tried to push Loki off of you but he grabbed your wrists and held your hands above your head as he climbed on top of you..


	3. Deceased... Or otherwise

Loki was very strong. You tried to squirm out of his hold, from underneath him— away from him. But, there was no hope of you getting away from him by your own will. And you really did want to break away from this forced kiss. You wanted to be very far away from Loki. 

You opted to go limp, laying still as Loki kissed you. You let your mind wander back to your friends. The only friends you'd ever really known. They were all taken away from you in a flash. So indignantly. And it seemed like you were not much better off than they were— captured by the most notorious villain of this century. 

A few moments of the unreciprocated kiss passed before Loki finally pulled away from it. He stared down into your unfocused eyes. You blinked a few times, bringing yourself out of your numbed daze and stared back into his eyes. He didn't look too pleased with your decision to space out on him. 

Loki's eyes narrowed before he let go of your wrists and got off of you. He stood up to his feet and you sat up, hugging your knees to your chest as you looked up at him. "You're going to lock me away in here. You're gonna leave me to die in here, indefinitely. Because I didn't kiss you back," you stated as you looked up at him. 

"You are absolutely pathetic." Loki nearly spat out his words in frustration as he looked down on you. He shook his head, "I do not know what you take me for. But, I gain no pride or respect by killing those that are obviously much weaker than me." 

Your eyes drifted towards Loki's feet as you listened to him. You did feel very pathetic in that moment. Hopeless. Your face was probably still wet with tears. You rubbed the dampness away from your face and sniffled. You had every right to feel that way. There was a part deep inside of you that wished that Trixie was there with you. Not because she'd definitely stand up to Loki and take the brunt of his assault. But, because she'd stand up to Loki, in general. She'd call him out on his shenanigans, just how she would call out anyone else. 

"... I take you as a monster." you mumbled, a sudden flash of boldness striking throughout your body as you thought of your brave friend. 

"I beg your pardon?" Loki questioned. Your eyes trailed up towards him again and you could see that his hands were balled into fists that were still resting by his sides. He looked offended, to say the least. 

"You're a criminal. A murderer.. You killed my friends." you spoke clearer as you stood up slowly. You held your hand on the cold, concrete wall to help yourself onto your unsteady feet before standing up straight in front of Loki. You were sure that Loki would kill you, just like your friends. You’ve never had to face such a dire situation before. But, if you were going to die anyway, you wanted to speak your truth. 

The scornful, judgmental scowl on Loki's face slowly turned into a toothy grin, once again. That made you uneasy. "Ahh, a bout of feistiness. I would not have guessed that you'd have any spunk in you, at all. Why, I would have gambled that you'd just sit down there and wallow yourself into oblivion." Loki said. You were just as surprised by his reaction as he was by yours. "Nonetheless, I didn't murder any of your, so-called, friends. Not one." 

"You inadvertently killed Trixie and Topher. They were killed by one of those aliens you unleashed. And you slaughtered Matthew right in front of me." you said, choking down tears of the thought. 

"If you are referring to the boy who challenged me while I was taking you with me, I can assure you that I left him alive." Loki stated. You felt your heart fill with hope when you heard Loki say that. Even though your brain was telling you to not get your hopes up. You’re pretty sure you heard Matthew dying. 

"How am I supposed to believe that?" you questioned. A part of you didn't want an answer. You wanted to hang on to the thought of Matthew being okay, even if it was just a lie. He risked his life to save yours. What made your life so precious that he had to die while trying to assure your safety. 

"I have told you already. I will not waste my time killing beings that are obviously no match to me." Loki said. "I do not like to repeat myself."

That was all your needed to hear. You believed Loki, then. As long as Matthew was okay, you didn't feel so completely alone. Despite the fact that you were still in an unknown location with Loki. 

"... Are you quite done questioning me?" Loki asked. 

"No." you responded. "Why did you bring me here. What do you want with me, of all people?" 

“I need your help...” Loki stated...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I know this chapter is kinda short! What are you think of the story so far? What do you think Loki needs help with?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I hope you enjoyed it. Make sure to leave kudos and leave a comment please. I love hearing feedback from you guys!! It makes me update faster heheh.. I've been wanting to write a Loki/Avengers fanfiction for such a long time. I intend to live up to both my expectations and yours..


End file.
